


They Would Have Been Proud

by Mariah Shepard (Vesania94)



Series: Rose Colored Glass: The Mariah Shepard Story [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Mariah%20Shepard
Summary: Mariah thinks on her family as the Normandy takes off for it's maiden voyage.





	They Would Have Been Proud

She could remember her childhood clearly. Military brat, spacer, cast adrift to the far reaches of their solar system alongside her parents. Fighting in the forbidden areas of space crafts and hiding when battles came a little too close to whatever place she was calling home. Most people ignored the scrawny, pale girl with eyes too big for her head. Sometimes she forgot her name as they addressed her as “Shepard”. 

Her mother had been named Amelia. Grandmama had shown her pictures of a famous pilot that had disappeared long ago, and told stories about before the gate had been found.

Grandmama had cried when the same thing that had happened to that pilot happened to her mother.

Her father had tried to be strong. But he was a soldier. Caring for a small, willful girl was not his forte. And Mariah had been a difficult child. It had almost been natural for him to foist her off onto the Alliance when the Turian wars broke out. He had been proud when she had graduated at the top of her class – so proud of her ability to rise above her peers.

And now she was here, hands gripping the back of Joker’s seat as they raced off in the newest, shiniest ship that had ever come from the minds of humankind.

He would have been proud. They all would have been.


End file.
